


And Then It Starts Again

by CTippy



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 14:04:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15511479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTippy/pseuds/CTippy
Summary: Just some verses I thought I had lost months ago and found again recently.





	And Then It Starts Again

If only I was brave enough  
To face the world head high  
To walk among strangers and  
Talk with whom I’ve never talked before

If only I was brave enough  
To live without looking back  
Never glancing at my regrets  
That try to weigh me down  
And let me drown

If only I was brave enough  
To accept myself now  
And who I was before

I am trying,  
Will I make it?

My heart forgives me,  
My mind condemns me,  
My soul keeps  
Fighting, sinking, rising,

And then it starts again.


End file.
